Sherlock Holmes: Next Generation
by dcmovie22
Summary: The mystery of deaths from the past and deaths in the future are uncovered by me, Dylan Reynolds. Having similarities to a certain detective, I'm bent on uncovering the mystery of certain deaths.
1. How'd we get here so fast?

Chapter 1: How'd we get here so fast?

When I awoke, the house had an eerie look to it. It seemed like I was in a cemetery. I couldn't make out anything besides the smell of smoke. I then remembered what happened.

I had fallen off the railing bar of the second floor balcony, my heart racing. The house was engulfed in flames, almost burning me alive on the way down.

I felt a pulse come from my forehead. My head had hurled towards a dining table, giving me a severe bruise.

I stood up, though my legs felt faintly numb. I winced as my right leg came up. Guess I hurt that, too.

As soon as I had my balance under control, I heard a clicking noise and cold metal against the back of my head. A gun.

Suddenly, my senses kicked in. I could see a scorched living room, picture frames hanging on the nail, clock hands melted, the moon shining upon me, and no electricity.

I surveyed the scene, and then realized I had a gun ready to be shot at my head. Oh, the irony.

I turned my head to see a man, age of 42, dark trench coat, and eyes like a snake. The gun was a .45 defender. Not the gun I'd prefer, but it did have a lot of firepower. The man seemed familiar, though the bump on my head had cost some knowledge of recent events.

All I knew was the man seemed familiar.

Now, you probably don't know what's going on. Well, considering my head injury is long gone, I know everything that happened before this. Let's go back to the beginning.

Don't worry; this part will make sense later on.


	2. The Mystery Begins with A Note

Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins with A Note (Obviously)

I was walking home from school. Not really knowing what could happen along the way. Just thought that I'd get home and that was it.

Sadly, that didn't happen.

You see, I was walking through one of them big parks you see a lot near schools, especially mine. This particular one had nature surrounding it. The sky made seem quite, undeniably, beautiful. But I'm getting off track here.

Now, there's this one path that people say a few kids have mysteriously died in. Because of my idiotic brain and its dumb decisions, I went down the path without knowing where I was going.

As I came around the corner of a huge hedge, I suddenly felt gravity pull me straight downward. I yelped and realized the cause of these deaths immediately. As soon as I felt no ground below, my instincts kicked in and I grabbed onto the ledge of a hole.

It seems kids just fell down a hole. Nothing too mysterious there.

But something was wrong here. Someone obviously reseted the trap for anyone who was stupid enough to go down (I had no idea where I was headed, so I don't count).

As I climbed up with a scraped palm, something caught my eye. A piece of paper just hanging by a fiber on a branch of a tall thicket plant.

I got up and proceeded to the note. It was written in cursive, making it hard to understand. As I read the note, I felt a chill run down my spine.

_November 22, 1963_

_The mighty figure of authority has fallen. With people cowering around him, no one will know of my presence. I shall return to the base for further assassination targets. Any future authority figures who hope for change will have to pay the price._

The rest of the entry was torn off, probably so no one who might've obtained this entry would know who or what they were talking about.

Since this paper was incomplete, it was now a riddle.

The date gave me my first clue. Some important person must've been annihilated on this day. My first order of business was to figure out just who this target was.

I got through the front door of my house, up the stairs, and into my room without any conversations. I sat down in my chair and turned on my MAC to find this victim. But there was one problem: I didn't know the person's name.

Then, I got an idea. I'd put the date in. That would give a list of results. I typed it in on wikipedia, hoping for anonymous finds. When it loaded, only one result appeared. I knew this was an assassination group, but now I knew they we're after big targets. Big, POLITICAL, targets.

The result said _Nov. 22, 1963; the death of John F. Kennedy._

This mystery was off to good start, but now came a more difficult part; figuring out who killed him and why.

I knew I'd need help for this investigation, but I didn't exactly have a list of friends to look at, but if I were the brains, then I'd need someone with the brawn. And I knew just who to turn to: Andrew Casto, one of my best friends.


End file.
